


Snuggles

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fandom Don't Murder Roberta Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Crowley likes snuggles, Aziraphale has a surprise for him.





	Snuggles

Mindlessly, he crawled around on the bed in something similar to the human stretching. He yawned before actually waking up and was more than willing to go back to sleep when the sight of a white creature on the bed caught his eye.

The animal was as big as him.

He rose his head and tilted it as he took in what he was seeing.

A beautiful white snake was laying by his side. The side where Aziraphale was supposed to be.

If he could blink, he would have.

Still on his reptilian form, Crowley observed his companion. That was when the white creature moved and faced him.

If the angel changing forms had surprised him, the ease with which the principality wrapped himself around the black snake would have made him blush if he could.

The demon was used to being wrapped around his companion, but to have Aziraphale snuggle with him as a snake was a first. And he didn’t mind it at all.

They had already laid down, ready for another nap session, when the phone rang. Crowley hissed and made a serious attempt at stopping the white snake from escaping him. A failed attempt that ended up with him alone in the bed and Aziraphale back to his human form answering the phone.

The fallen one transformed back and let out a sigh.

“What is it?” he grunted.

Aziraphale finally hung up after a few minutes, then laid back on the bed. “We’ve been invited to a Halloween party at the Young’s”

“I like Halloween, but not when it disturbs snuggle session”

The angel’s cheeks gained a pink hue.

“By the way, what was that about, angel? A snake, huh?”

“Well, you always look so comfortable, I wanted to try it”

“And how did you like it?”

“It was surprisingly good”

“May we go back to sleep, then?”

“I’d love to, darling, but we can risk oversleeping. We’ll need to go to Tadfield”

“Well, not now”

“Still. You’ve slept through a century”

Crowley gave a faint shrug in response.

“So, no snake cuddles?”

The angel faced his companion, then sighed, “Just a little bit won’t hurt”

The demon was a black reptile before anything else could be said.

Aziraphale grinned, then joined Crowley in the animal aspect and wrapped himself around him.

Perhaps. Just perhaps. A nap wouldn’t do harm.


End file.
